On-demand services, such as transportation service, hailing services, heavily rely on vehicle management systems for vehicle dispatching. Vehicle management systems employed for taxi and limousine typically use onboard metering devices, radios, and cell phones to dispatch drivers. Such a system typically is not communicative to customer passengers who request the transportation services, and/or does not monitor the distribution of their customers that are waiting for pickup.